Pet Evolution
Pet Evolution is one of what can be called the biggest new features in Elona+. It does exactly what it sound like; it allows you to evolve your pets into species with better speed and very often new abilities and/or resistances. Evolution Requirements #Relationship: 'Fellow' or better; #One of six Heart type items. Evolution Chart (This chart is a cleaned up version of two consolidated tables from the Japanese Elona+ wiki, as seen through Google Translate. It still needs a lot of editing, along with the headers for the race of the monsters being fixed. Statistics and abilites have been separated to allow more space for descriptions. Information on skills is tough to verify, so any additions that are certain are welcome to be added. Appearance changes just need to be finished typing. In places where the translation was undecipherable, a (?) has been added to the original text.) Known to have new evolutions of version 1.09: *Alien (female) *Blade/Blade Alpha *Kobold *Yerles new outfit soldier (after being evolved from Yerles Elite Machine Infantry) *Skull Beast (after being evolved from skeleton warrior/skeleton berserker) *Chicken (Fixed) *Acid Slime (M/F) (Fixed) *Cobra/King Cobra (Same evolution, new sprite) Heart Items Note that heart items cannot be wished for, even using wizard mode. Evolution Heart The '' has a minimal chance of of dropping from any mob, but can also be bought from souvenir vendors for 1,500,000 gold before negotiation price reduction. God Heart One of these is dropped by the doggod in his Forest of Doggod in South Tyris, located in the extreme southwest of South Tyris. Another can be obtained from the destruction in the Fort of Chaos , which is located on an island connected to a bridge south of Arcbelc. They are both very strong, with Siva usually considered the strongest boss in the South Tyris expansion. It can also drop from gods, such as Ehekatl, that are summoned with a wish.The gods are very strong, and since they summon even stronger versions when killed, this is not a recommended method of obtaining one. Finally, there is a small chance that random God race enemies can drop these. They are extremely rare drops. King Heart One of these is dropped by the Cat Queen at the Fort of Chaos in North Tyris. Another can be obtained from the King Cockroach in the basement of the Maid Mansion in South Tyris, which can be entered when it is bought during a quest. It is dropped from random King type chess pieces, but this is fairly rare. Another Heart Another Hearts can be created using an pot of alchemist or a Pot for fusion using the Recipe for Another Evolution option. This requires any other heart, a spellbook of mutation, and an alchemy score of 30. The alchemy score can be reached using equipment bonuses. They are also dropped randomly at about the same rate as evolution hearts. Machine Heart There are dropped by <Utima> the destroyer of Xeren at his Fort of Chaos in North Tyris. Another drops from the savage machine] the at the Fort of Chaos , which is south of Arcbelc in South Tyris. It may also be dropped from other mechanical monsters randomly at a low rate. Magic Heart Dropped by the impure and .the dead emperor. Category:Elona+